Operation Code Violet
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: The puffs and ruffs cross paths with a very powerful and very worried teen girl who is looking for someone. When they find him the dangers that follow them, will they be able to keep themselves and everyone else safe. Rated m for sex and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

*This story will have a huge pair of OCs that I originally created years ago*

( Brick pov )

I was just a normal day Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and I were chilling at the park as a couples fun day. The greens played soccer, the blues were sketching things in their sketchpads, while Blossom and I sat at a picnic table playing chess.

We were all suddenly interrupted by a explosion in the nearby forest and a blinding purple light. Blossom and I stood up ready to check out whatever the heck just fucking happened. The greens and blues were right on our tails. "What the fuck was that!" Buttercup yelled at us as we flew over the forest.

I hear Blossom gasp "Brick over there I see a girl!" She flew in the direction of said girl l had no choice but to follow. "Be careful Blossom!" Bubbles said skepticism clear in her voice. "Well do sis" Blossom said landing near a teen girl who was passed out in a near by stream. Her hair was a deep violet color she was very slender like the girls.

I see Blossom lift her out of the water and use her powers to dry off the girl. What freaked me out was the fact that this girl's hair went from that deep violet to a coal black when it was dry some wet parts stayed that purple colour. I stiffen and walk close to my girlfriend as the girl began to stir. The other 4 were in just as much shock as I.

"No! NO! He got away!" The girl yelled sitting up quickly, making us all jump and take a fighting stance. The girl opened her eyes, the were the deepest shade of violet like her hair had been. "What...where? Huh! Who are you people?!" She jumped up but fell back to the ground in pain. "Shh it's alright we mean you no harm" Blossom said trying to reason with her. "Did you see him?! Where did he go?" The girl looked obviously worried. "See who?" Buttercup asked getting closer.

That's when the ground shook, we turned to see a shadow like creature. "Him!" The girl looked terrified of whatever the fuck that "thing" was. "My powers!" The girl said looking like she was trying to create something with her hands, but nothing appeared. "We can help!" I say getting into a fighting stance, my fists enclosing with my red energy.

"W-who are you?..." the girl asked as the others did the same. "We're the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys...and we're gonna help you get rid of that...thing" Butch said getting ready to attack. "Bubbles! Stay with the girl!" Blossom yelled and the blue puff did as told.

(Bubbles pov )

I land near the girl and put my hands on her shoulders "Listen I need to move you away from him!" I say making her look at me in shock. "No I can't leave!" The girl said finally standing on her own. My sisters and the boys put up a good fight, but they looked like they were having some issues. "They need me" the girl said walking to the stream she touched the water and her whole body began to emit purple flames.

I stand there in amazement as the girl drew her arms back and shot a beam of purple fire like energy right at the shadow causing it to fade and dissappear. Everyone turned to look at this overpowered teen who had stood there for a second and passed out. "What is she?..." Brick said looking at Blossom. "I don't have a clue...come on let's go to the professor!" My red headed sister picked up the girl and flew towards home. We grabbed our stuff from the parks and followed her.

(Blossom pov )

This girl...her power in that one attack, even as beat down as she was almost surpassed a raging Buttercup and Butch. My mind was racing, I needed to know who she was. We land and I see Brick give me a worried stare "That power from her was fucking intense babe...if she ever wanted us dead...we'd be done" he said as we entered the door.

"Professor! We need your help!" Bubbles shouted into his lab entrance. I hear his running foot steps coming up the steps. "Bubbles what's wrong?!" He came out to us and looked in my arms "Blossom who is this?!" He said with confusion.

"We were at the park, we then heard this massive explosion from the forest followed by a bright purple light, us being who we are,

investigated and found this girl" I pause holding her up "she had been passed out but woke up just in time to show us this shadow like creature who was attacking her, we tried to fight it off but were unable to find a weakness...then we see out of nowhere this beam of pure fire like energy come from this girl killing it...that attack almost surpassed Buttercup at full strength...and she could barely stand herself".

Everyone in the room gasped at my words. "You're telling me she almost beat Butterbutt in power and she isn't even full strength!" Butch said scanning the girl in amazement. "Yes..." I say and Brick nodded to back up my statement.

"Bring her to my lab" the professor said leading us down. "Blossom...she got that power from the water" Bubbles said making everyone look at her. "Explain!" I say as we walked to the infirmary. "She was weak until she touched the water...it was like a power boost or something" Bubbles explained as we lay the girl down on one of the beds.

"That's weird...she gained power from water but the outcome was fire..." the professor said with his thinking face clear as day. "Yeah that shit don't make sense" Boomer said touching the girl's face. We jumped when she grabbed his hand, she tried sitting up but was too weak to do so.

"Where am I..." her eyes were partially open, they scanned the room. "Please rest...nothing will harm you here child" the professor said with mild skepticism. "... listen... thank you all... whoever you people are... but that thing was dangerous... and you could have been killed" she said trying to sit up again. "So you aren't the bad guy?" Butch asks moving closer. "No...but I still don't know you..." she said looking at the professor.

"I'm Blossom and these guys are the professor, my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup and our boyfriends Brick, Boomer and Butch" I say seeing her face soften. "... I'm Violet..." We all nod, moving exactly near her " I came here to look for my lover...he vanished with the shadows... I tried to save him, but I can't find him" the girl looked heartbroken.

"You should stay here with us until you are strong enough to take care of yourself" Brick offered her. "That sounds like a smart decision... but I must be able to trust you won't hurt me... or him" Violet said using the pillow to prop herself up. "That one attack you did almost surpassed our second strongest at your weakest...I don't think we could hurt you if we tried" Brick said seriously, his red eyes flashed to mine, I nodded to relax him.

To be continued

*what is thy bad ass female! Who is her lover?! Review and find out!*


	2. Chapter 2

*who do you this Violet's lover is? Hmm...*

(Buttercup pov )

This girl... I was skeptical about her, but the others trusted her so I had to. I can't believe the amount of power from her, it made me...nervous. "who is this lover of yours?" I ask Violet as the professor checked her over. "His name is Indigo...he is much like me but stronger...that's why he took him..." I look into her eyes to find sincerity, I'm surprised that she was being truthful.

"You guys are creative with the names" Butch said raising a brow. "I would not talk if I were you... your names all start with the letter B" she gave him a tired smirk. Okay maybe I like this chick, she ain't so bad. "Wait the other one is stronger than you? How was he captured then? And by who?" Brick asked with a look I couldn't read.

"Yes he is... he was captured by a red clawed demon who temporarily drained his power " she replied making my interest peak, that describes someone very familiar. "Red clawed demon you say, what'd he look like? I ask making everyone look at her realizing what I was getting at.

"It was in women's clothing... with a really feminine and then booming voice" Violet cracked her neck. Everyone gasped making Violet give us a look "you're talking... about HIM..." Brick said with venom in his voice. "Who's HIM?" Violet tried to get up again "someone please bring me some water?...". Bubbles used her super speed and brought it to her. "Him was my other "father"... I hate that damn thing with a passion" Brick said making his brothers nod in agreement.

"You guys have powers too huh? I was born with mine... I'm from a town called citiesville" Violet drank the water making her eyes glow and most of her injuries disappear. We look at her in shock "that was fucking cool.." Butch said getting a little too close to her. "Back off knuckle head... give her some space" I tell him sternly.

"That always intrigues people who get to see it" Violet was giving us a half smile "you guys aren't that bad". I watch Violet crack all her joints and stand up. "How are you fucking standing right now?" Butch asks hugging me from behind. "Easy you use your legs...May I use your shower?" Violet looked at the professor for confirmation who nodded.

"If only I could power up in the shower...I'd never leave*sigh*" Bubbles smiled. "You already spend eternity in there" I smirk making her pout and everyone laugh. "I appreciate you guys taking me in... I wish I had clothing other than this though... I lost my stuff when that shadow creature attacked me" Violet gave a scowl towards the window.

(Bubbles pov )

I internally gasp, I got a girl who needs clothing right in front of me, and I love clothing. "Um Violet... I'll let you borrow something from my closet if you want!" I smile at her, she raised a brow giving a once over of my outfit. "Okay.." she shrugs smiling at me. I like this girl already! She had the same body as my sisters and I, curvy, slender, long legs, pretty big boobs, I'm kinda jelly of her butt.

I watch Blossom guide her up the stairs to the bathroom. I look at Boomer and I notice a nervous and sad look on his face. "What's wrong my Boom?" I ask hugging my distressed boyfriend. "I'm nervous about HIM... I hope that girl's guy is alright... I would be crushed inside if I lost you... the look in her eyes... she was sad" Boomer had a tendency to feel other's emotions, it was hard on him.

"It'll be okay baby" I bury my face into his chest and feel him relax.

(First Violet pov)

I was very thankful for these people, obviously they had to be super heros, nobody would ever be this generous. It seemed to fit, the group names, all their names start with the same first letter and those red heads had very interesting eye colours as well. Actually to think of it they all looked incredibly similar to their significant others, they're probably counterparts. I get in the shower and feel my body start to power up. Did they really mean it when they said I over powered them? If so I felt safe... for now.

That definitely wasn't my strongest attack, but I had to do something. I needed to find Indigo, my body ached without him. I sill feel him close, I just didn't know where. I hear the door open and I stick my head out to see that kind blond girl, I think they said her name was Bubbles put some clothes on the counter for me.

That Blossom girl was definitely a smart one, had the aura of a strong leader. That male red head had that same aura too, meaning I needed to talk with them. My home was destroyed, I have nowhere. I'm surprised they're letting me crash here for the time being. I felt as strong as my body could right now not completely, but I had faced some serious shit before those 6 came to help.

Those two raven haired people felt strong, maybe I could ask for help. I probably could train them if they accepted to help me. That demon was powerful, and they obviously knew that. I get out and look in the mirror, my hair was the Violet colour that gave me my name, it happens when i touch water. Indigo is like me, we're both ethereal empaths. It's a balance between water and heat in our bodies giving us our powers.

I close my eyes and feel him try to talk to me. I tap into my head and finally reached him.

'Violet!'

'Babe I hear you, I'm fine!'

'Oh thank heavens!'

'I was saved by 6 super powdered teens, all are counterpart couples'

'Do you think they can help?'

'Yes, they're obviously super heros... all their names start with B dammit *chuckles*'

'*chuckles half heartedly* I feel my powers starting to come back... I've scanned my area and know my escape... but leaving the city isn't an option anymore, because we must stay and defeat that thing'

'How long until I can find you?!'

'3 days tops, tell them you've reached me, I'll speak to you again soon'

'Okay my love I'm leaving my head now'

'Bye... for now'

I put on the clothing Bubbles brought and I'll say I actually liked the outfit. I exit the bathroom, trying to look for those redheads. I spot them in a very pink room, they were having a friendly banter. "Hi, may I talk with you two" I lean against the doorframe. "Uh yeah come right in" I think Blossom was her name said.

"With my powers I was able to contact Indigo" I shut the door "and he and I would appreciate your help". "Are you sure? We could barely keep up with one of those creatures" I think his name was Brick asked. "If that's your only issue than I can personally train all of you" I noticed his confused face.

"Brick I think she's saying that she'll help us become stronger" Blossom said looking like a go 200 light bulbs just went on in her head. "Alright we'll help you..." he stuck his hand out and I shook it "I guess I'll tell everyone... Bloss try to find somewhere for Violet to crash" Brick got up and left the room.

"We have a guest room next to Buttercup's room... if you are staying here that is?" Blossom asked curiously. " my home is gone... we'd take anywhere" I give her a genuine smile.

(Brick pov )

I walk down the stairs and see everyone in the living room, they sounded like they were... debating. "Cut the noise fuck heads" I yell in my very commanding tone causing everyone to look at me, when I want attention that's how it get it "Blossom and I have decided that we're helping that girl... she offered to train us so be ready for tomorrow".

"You're serious about this aren't you?" Butch asks cautiously. "Dead serious, you saw what she could do! We could grow stronger and get rid of that piece of shit" I cross my arms and everyone seems to be contemplating what I just said. "Get stronger and beat the shit out of HIM... not a difficult decision if you ask me" Buttercup surprisingly said making everyone look at her in disbelief.

You see, Buttercup has trust issues and her gut will guide her 90%. "I haven't seen one untrue statement from her... so I think she can help" Buttercup said smirking. "Good everyone will be staying here, including us bros" I say making them look at their girlfriends smirking.

"God dammit you horny bastards" I facepalmed and walked back upstairs. I go to my Bloss and see her and Violet in very deep conversation. "Babe they agreed, surprisingly even Buttercup" I say sitting next to Blossom wrapping my arms around her.

"Then it is settled, we start training when Violet is ready" Blossom said putting her head on my shoulder.

To be continued

*o.o water fire... boom lol, well here is the second chpter :)*


End file.
